Typically, a vehicle engine .comprises a crankshaft that converts the up and down motion of a plurality of pistons into rotary motion. Such rotary motion produced provides turning motion for effecting mechanical movement, e.g., movement of the wheels of a vehicle.
The crankshaft is usually either alloy steel or cast iron, and it is connected to the plurality of pistons by connecting rods. Typically, these connecting rods are mechanically attached to rod bearings that enable minimal friction movement about rod journals. Furthermore, the crankshaft often comprises a plurality of main bearings along a centerline of the crankshaft on the main journals. These main bearings enable minimal friction rotary movement about the crankshaft rod, and the main bearings hold the crankshaft in place during operation.
There are many types of bearings that are used in a plurality of applications. For example, there are ball bearings, roller bearings, ball thrust bearings, roller thrust bearings and tapered roller thrust bearings. However, roller bearings are not typically used in a car engine.
Typical automobile engines are limited on revolutions per minute due to friction caused by a variety of components, including the bearings that are used for the main journal and the rod journals on the crankshaft. However, a typical engine uses bushings for the rod bearings and the main bearings. A bushing is a metal to metal lining used to reduce friction, and oil is pumped into the engine to the bushings through oil galleys to lubricate such bushings.